


Decorating Toby

by chloe_luke



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_luke/pseuds/chloe_luke
Summary: Whilst decorating their home, Happy notices Toby's absence and that he's been suspiciously silent. What she finds surprises her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece of Christmas fluff, hope you enjoy.

They were quite late putting up the decorations this year. Thanks to an influx of important cases, they were decorating the house on the 14th of December rather than the 1st like they had planned. While the both had grown to hate Christmas due to their childhoods, a combination of Paige and what Toby was calling the 'Christmas Miracle Kiss', they found themselves being swept up by the Christmas spirit more and more each year.

They had already bought and set up the tree in their living room after an argument at the tree farm.

“Toby, this tree is massive, it might not fit through our door.” She has to strain her neck to see the top.

“Happy, the tree is a symbol of our love and this is a perfect representation.” He explains, struggling to hold it up.

“Fine, but you are getting it on top of the car.” She states, walking towards the small cabin store to grab some holly and foliage to decorate their fireplace.

It takes him 20 minutes to safely secure it to their roof racks and another 30 minutes to get it inside their house and set up.

After waiting a day for the branches to drop, they’re ready to decorate. Toby wants to make the room cosy so he lights the fire, places candles around the room, and plays Christmas songs through the speakers next to their television while Happy climbs into the attic to fetch their heavy box of decorations.

She starts on the mantel above the fireplace, strategically placing the foliage interspersed with fairy lights in the shape of stars. Two years ago, Paige had made personalised stockings for each member of the team, her own had a photo of Scorpion from the previous Christmas, Sly’s had Super Fun Guy on the front, Cabe’s had a pair of aviator sunglasses, Walter’s had test tubes, Ralph’s had equations and formulas, Toby’s had his hat and a brain, and Happy’s was covered in various tools. She hangs hers and Toby’s over the fireplace and steps back to assess her work, moving one of the lights an inch to ensure that each light was an equal distance away from the next.

Happy starts placing various Christmas trinkets around the room, including a metal snowman and reindeer that she had made one year and one of those ridiculous dancing and singing Santa robots that Paige had gifted them as a joke. It’s then time to make a start on the tree. Over time, her and Toby realised that they have very different approaches when it comes to decorating a Christmas tree. Happy is very methodical, with specific steps for how each bauble is to be hung and the way the garland is wrapped around the tree whereas Toby prefers to haphazardly place the ornaments with no rhyme or reason, so after the Christmas fight of 2016, Toby lets Happy take control.

After the lights are on the tree, Happy notices that Toby has been quiet for a suspicious amount of time. Walking around the corner into the kitchen, she has to take a moment to fully process the scene in front of her. Instead of making hot chocolate like he had promised, Toby had decided to decorate himself. He’s wearing tinsel like a feather boa, has hung baubles from his beard, and has wrapped their outdoor lights around his entire body.

“Hot chocolate my ass.” She says, crossing her arms.

Her voice startles him as he spins around, interrupting him fiddling with the lights. “Uh, hi.”

“So while I’m doing all the hard work, you’re in here playing dress up?”

“It started out really fun…” He casts his eyes downward. “But, uh, now I’m stuck.”

“Serves you right.” Happy laughs, leaving the kitchen.

Her laughing only grows stronger as she watches him waddle after her.

“Hap, please untangle me.”

“I think I’ll let you suffer a little while longer.” She declares, turning her attention back to trimming the tree.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Toby sigh and attempt to sit on the couch, however he’s wrapped the lights so tightly that he can’t bend at the hip and ends up lying like a plank. Taking pity on him, she moves to start removing his decorations, and after 10 minutes, she’s fixed the mess he made.

“Ah, my saviour.” He says, smiling down at Happy. “And look what we’re under.”

She looks up to see him holding mistletoe above their heads. Smiling back at him, she places her hands on either side of his face and pulls him down for a gentle kiss.

They resume their holiday decorations, this time with Toby helping, and once they’ve finished, they curl up on the sofa in front of the fireplace. They’re a few minutes into Love Actually, Happy’s favourite Christmas film although she’d never admit it, when she notices that Toby is watching her rather than the film.

“Why are you looking at me like that? You’re missing Keira Knightley’s wedding.” She doesn't turn her eyes from the screen as she speaks.

“Thank you.” He says. The emotion in his voice surprises her, causing her to look at him.

“For what?” She asks.

“For loving me. It’s the greatest gift I could ask for.” He kisses her cheek.

“You’re welcome.” She returns the kiss but this time on his lips, expressing her emotions through that one small action. “Now shh. Colin Firth is on the screen.”

“I will never understand your obsession with him.” She can practically hear his eye roll.

She hits his arm to get him to be silent, snuggling back into his side when he promises to be quiet. She remembers that decision they made on the beach all those Christmases ago to try their relationship again, thanking God that they did.


End file.
